El diario de una esclava
by Sabadsha Bujanda Miyagusuku
Summary: Basada en la obra de RAY-K teaching feeling Les contamos la vida de sylvie una niña que desde el día que nació a sido vendida múltiples veces como esclava, y tras llegar con un señor de gran riqueza su vida se verá afectada solo para ser vendida de nuevo pero esta ves por alguien totalmente distinto a sus anteriores amos.
1. Mis primeras amigas?

Renuncia de derechos:

No soy dueño de teaching feeling su respectivo derechos recaen en Ray-k

No soy dueño de esta historia está fue escrita en un grupo de Facebook el perfil de la escritora fue cerrado pero la historia está en el grupo "teaching feeling y mas"

Diario de una esclava cap1

Esta es la historia de una pequeña niña la cual siempre ha sido una esclava, desde sus 6 años ha vivido de esta manera siendo víctima del maltrato de las personas que la rodean, siempre sola y en constante intercambio como si se tratara de mercancía. Te contaré lo que podría ser una pequeña parte de su memoria.

1 de enero 1970.

'Mis primeras amigas"

Después de mucho tiempo viviendo de pueblo en pueblo, Cambiando de amo constantemente, decidí escribir este diario... Porque después de mucho tiempo he podido sonreír de nuevo, tengo nuevas amigas que somos esclavas y de una persona muy rica en una gran casa a las afueras del pueblo, esta persona no es del todo malvada, nos alimenta bien, nos trata como personas aunque le gusta tocar nuestros pequeños y no desarrollados cuerpos, aunque es una forma de pagar al amo su amabilidad, no es muy cómoda que digamos. He sostenido conversación con alguna de las criadas y ninguna es mayor a los 14 años y la chica que tiene esa edad es tratada muy mal por el amo, muy extraño, mi anterior amo era más exigente sólo gustaba de criadas mayores a los 20 años, estuve poco tiempo con él, pero una de las criadas me enseño a escribir y a leer, luego fui usada como pago en un intercambio y terminé aquí. Me tranquiliza tener dos nuevas amigas, nos llevamos muy bien y nos dividimos las tareas que nos deja el amo, le gusta hacer muchas cosas diferentes con cada chica, compra mucha ropa para algunas y las viste muy lindas aunque extravagantes, muy extraño pero es nuestro amo y no podemos hacer nada, solo obedecer...

2 de enero 1970.

Ya acabó el día de hoy y una de mis amigas no aparece por ningún lado, ¿me pregunto qué le habrá sucedido? ella es la mayor del grupo que tiene 14 años, había vivido mucho tiempo aquí y estamos las 3 en la misma habitación, me parece extraño que no haya aparecido pues es muy puntual a la hora de descansar porque trabaja más duro que todas, hoy me tocaron labores un poco fáciles y me asignaron un nuevo vestido de criada con una cola y orejas de zorro, las chicas dicen que me veo muy linda y el amo se veía muy contento cuando me lo estaba probando, me alegra complacer al amo y tenía mucho tiempo sin recibir ropa nueva aunque las chicas se veían algo preocupadas, supongo que será por mi amiga perdida así que hoy fue un día regular..

3 de enero 1970.

Pasé todo el día con el amo y me trató muy bien, me dijo que me veía linda en mi traje de criada, ¡por primera vez un amo se porta bien conmigo!, tanto así que se me asignó un cuarto para mi sola, mañana tendré que limpiarlo y mudarme a esa habitación, me siento muy a gusto con este nuevo amo, dijo que amaba mi color de cabello (Gris), que hacía juego con mis ojos aunque no dejo de pensar porque mi amiga no apareció más, y la cara de preocupación de las chicas al ver que el amo me está dando esta clase de trato parece como si ocultaran algo, ¡bueno! mañana será un día largo, descansaré...

4 de enero 1970.

Ya está listo mi nuevo cuarto, me siento algo sola porque nunca había tenido una habitación tan grande para mí. Hoy también fui tratada muy bien por el amo, hasta envió una criada a ayudarme con la limpieza de mi nuevo dormitorio, me sentí como una niña mimada, el amo parece una persona muy comprensible aunque aveces me aterra su sonrisa... -mmmm- también me regaló muchos productos para la piel y cabello, dijo que luego me compraría un uniforme nuevo para que tenga dos cambios de ropa, me hizo sentir muy feliz aunque cuando estaba limpiando acarició mi trasero de una forma extraña y dijo que había sido por accidente, muy extraño el momento pero no me incomodó pues es el amo, estoy muy cansada, moví muchas cajas y baúles viejos, voy a dormir.

6 de enero 1970.

Ayer no pude escribir pues ocurrieron muchas cosas tuvimos todo el día visitas de personas que parecían importantes, aparentaban ser gente de dinero y tuvimos demasiado trabajo, en la noche estuvieron también personas de la policía haciendo la requisa mensual porque al parecer esta zona es muy conocida por el tráfico de drogas y algunos químicos ilegales, ayer tuve la oportunidad de platicar con una de mis anteriores compañeras de habitación y le pregunte sobre nuestra amiga desaparecida y me dijo que no la esperara, seguro fue cambiada y dentro de unos días llegaría una niña nueva menor, cuando creces ya no eres útil para el amo, pues solo gusta de niñas pequeñas, también me dijo que no confíe en él porque cuando menos te lo esperas puede hacerte cosas muy malas. Sin explicarme más nada terminamos la conversación y nos retiramos a dormir.

8 de enero 1970...

Es el día de mi décimo cumpleaños, me sentí muy emocionada por eso trabajé muy duro todo el día y recibí mi nuevo uniforme con orejas de conejo blanco muy lindo como todos los trajes que escoge el amo, no pude escribir el día de ayer porque de nuevo se hizo una gran reunión de personas importantes, cada una de estas personas tenía una o dos niñas como criadas, más o menos de mi edad, hoy fue el turno de una chica rubia y mío de acompañar al amo en esta reunión aunque no entendí para nada lo que comentaban, pues estaban hablando con palabras muy extrañas solo sé que será algo así como colocando precio a sus mejores criadas, al parecer esto era muy divertido para ellos, vestir a sus criadas con trajes monos tenerlas bien cuidadas y luego ponerles un precio, aunque al parecer hay algo más detrás de todo esto, me intriga mucho pero ninguna de las chicas con más tiempo que yo se atreven a decirme que cosa es, pero bueno algún día lo sabré por ahora no hay apuro, solo me queda descansar para el siguiente día...

9 de enero 1970...

¡Hoy es el día más feliz de todos!, recibí mi nombre de criada del amo me nombró "Silvie" ¡me encanta mi nuevo nombre!, no deja de sonar en mi mente, el amo llamándome Silvie , he tenido muchos nombres pues cada amo que me recoge me colocaba uno o por lo menos un número, cada vez me intriga más la cara de preocupación de las chicas aunque comienzo a entender, anoche muy tarde el amo entró en mi cuarto y estaba oliendo mi ropa de criada, se acercó a mi cama y dijo que aún no era tiempo, que tenía que aguantar unos días más o no sería tan perfecto el momento, y solo me arropó, aunque fue muy amable al arroparme me dio miedo verlo oler mi ropa de criada, en especial mis bragas eso me explica un poco la preocupación de las chicas y porque evitan hablar mucho con migo, bueno dormiré temprano, hoy no quiero que el amo me encuentre haciendo esto o seguro se molestaría...


	2. Tabla de ganadoras?

Renuncia de derechos:

No soy dueño de teaching feeling su respectivo derechos recaen en Ray-k

No soy dueño de esta historia está fue escrita en un grupo de Facebook el perfil de la escritora fue cerrado pero la historia está en el grupo "teaching feeling y mas"

Diario de una esclava 

cap2: tabla de ganadoras?

16 de febreroade 1970.

Me ausentado un poco mi escritura porque se están reuniendo mucho las personas en este lugar, parece que es la casa más segura de todas porque queda bastante retirada del pueblo, en los últimos 3 días se han estado reuniendo con las criadas que consideran más lindas y como el amo piensa eso de mi he estado asistiendo, nos prueban muchos trajes diferentes y nos maquillan es algo aterrador ver la cara de esas personas al mirarnos vestidas así, me da mucho miedo, pero tengo que hacerlo el amo es muy amable y siempre me dice que me veo muy linda.

El 14 de febrero me regaló un oso más grande que yo para que adornara mi cuarto, aunque no es algo tan especial porque estuve platicando con mi amiga y dice que a todas les regala uno o muchas golosinas siempre en estas fechas, el amo se destaca por regalar cosas lindas a sus criadas, he llegado a pensar que las demás chicas tienen algo de envidia al verme pasar tanto tiempo con el amo, eso me preocupa bastante...

22 de febrero 1970.

Ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que pude escribir y he estado muy cansada con las actividades que me encomienda el amo, las reuniones se están haciendo más frecuentes de noche, e incluso pude entender una especie de competencia en la cual estoy de primera entre todas las niñas, supongo que será algo así como quien es la más linda creo que lo estoy haciendo muy bien, me gusta ver la cara de alegría en el amo y que sea tan amable, seguiré esforzándome para verle feliz, aunque hace poco el amo estaba un tanto molesto, al parecer uno de sus amigos ofreció comprarme pero estaba pagando muy mal, eso lo enfureció bastante supongo que entre su círculo de amigos valgo mucho más, me hace feliz pero a la vez muy insegura porque si el amo decide venderme seria difícil acostumbrarme a otra vida…

25 de febrero 1970.

Tenemos una nueva chica de mi misma edad supongo que es como Amanda decía, que llegaría un reemplazo para nuestra amiga perdida, es una niña Rubia con ojos azules, muy linda, la verdad no parece para nada una criada parece una princesa, el amo se enamoró de su lindura tiene rasgos rusos muy hermosos y unas pecas muy lindas, parece sacada de un cuento de hadas, las visitas del amo por la noche han cesado un poco, pero siempre que me despide me da un beso en la frente de buenas noches y acaricia mi cabeza, me hace sentir extraña no he sabido cómo reaccionar a eso y solo me sonrojo...

1 de marzo 1970.

Los días pasan muy rápidos y la nueva chica está acompañándome a mí y al amo en las reuniones con sus amigos de dinero, aunque estaban comentando en reunirse un poco menos, al parecer contrataron a un investigador reconocido para seguir el paso a los comerciantes de drogas y tengo entendido que el amo estaba en parte de ese negocio y también había penitencia por tener niñas menores como criadas, dejando esto de lado la niña nueva está subiendo puntos en lo que ellos llaman la tabla de ganadoras y esta de tercera, no me sorprende, se ve demasiado linda e incluso llego a pensar que es más linda que yo, estamos recibiendo la misma atención del amo y somos muy cercanas ya que estamos a diario con el amo y la niña se ha mudado a mi cuarto, el amo decidió ponernos en la mis habitación y tenemos una atención muy especial por parte de él, hoy nos dió de comer en sus piernas y nos mandó a tomar medidas para hacernos nuevos uniformes en verdad me siento contenta de haber llegado a este lugar.

5 de marzo de 1970.

Como pasa el tiempo... Ana me ha superado en la tabla de ganadores ahora somos las mejores en esas reuniones de criadas, nuestros nuevos uniformes son con cola de gato y orejas, me gusta mucho además el amo dice que combinan mucho con mis ojos y mi cabello, algo extraño que nos ha estado pasando es que nuestra ropa interior está desapareciendo todos los días, pregunté a Ana para ver si se había equivocado o tomó mi ropa interior para probársela, pero no me cuenta que también a ella se le estaba perdiendo ropa interior, que incluso los harapos con los cual llego se le habían perdido, es un poco extraño esto pero no es algo de lo cual preocuparse mucho, ahora todas las noches el amo nos trae leche tibia y espera que nos durmamos, es una persona muy considerada aunque aterra ver su cara cuando nos observa…

8 de marzo de 1970.

Mi amiga Ana me cuenta que en la reunión vió a uno de los amigos más cercanos al amo con una de mis bragas, le dije que no lo creía sería muy extraño que el la tuviera, de seguro sería una braga igual de su criada, porque nuestro amo tenía el costumbre de oler nuestras bragas también y guardar algunas de las más usadas, comenzamos a preguntar a las demás criadas para salir de duda y una de ellas nos comentó que el amo vendía esas bragas a un precio bastante alto a sus amigos los cuales pagaban sin ninguna queja, eso me hizo sentir un poco mal y hace poco el amo nos comentó que se acerca el final de esta tabla de ganadoras, y que un día después de esto sería el día que él estaba esperando, lo dijo con una mirada aterradora, con mucha saliva en su boca, en verdad dio miedo y ayer en el pasillo escuché comentar que Ana por ser la más linda sería la primera en recibir el premio mayor del Amo, todos se miraban de una manera extraña así que salí corriendo sin hacer ningún ruido, comenté a Ana y ella dice que sería feliz de recibir una recompensa del amo, eso me calmó mucho.

13 de marzo de 1970.

Falta 1 día para el Final de la tabla de ganadoras Ana está muy contenta pues nadie ha logrado quitarnos ni el segundo ni el primer lugar, el amo está más contento aun celebrando su victoria desde ahora, aunque las demás criadas están muy extrañas, como si supieran algo y no quisieran decirlo, el amo me comentó que el segundo lugar también recibirá una recompensa bastante buena, ¡me alegra!, aunque la recompensa no será del amo, ¿me pregunto de que se tratará?, una de las criadas con mayor tiempo me dio un recipiente con unos líquidos muy fuertes adornado, como una especie de regalo, me dijo que si algo me pasa que lo use, me da la sensación que mañana no será un día para nada bueno, si me detengo a pensarlo me da miedo aunque veo a Ana muy tranquila y eso en verdad me calma pero el comportamiento de las demás no me gusta para nada, se siente una presión muy extraña en el aire como si una tormenta de problemas se acercara, las criadas se hablan mucho en secreto, dejando eso de lado, el amo ayer se portó muy extraño, midió nuestro cuerpos y mientras lo hacia su rostro se veía demasiado extraño, como si estuviera conteniéndose de algo más con Ana, la miraba como si Fuera a comerla, aunque nos trataba de modo amable, su presencia se notaba muy perturbada y dijo las siguientes palabras.- Mañana es mi mejor día, y ni dios lo arruinaría- después de eso se dibujó una sonrisa macabra en su rostro


	3. Esto no tenia que pasar peroque paso?

Renuncia de derechos:

No soy dueño de teaching feeling su respectivo derechos recaen en Ray-k

No soy dueño de esta historia está fue escrita en un grupo de Facebook el perfil de la escritora fue cerrado pero la historia está en el grupo "teaching feeling y mas"

Diario de una esclava

cap3 esto no tenía tenía que pasar pero... que fue lo qué pasó?

10 de septiembre 1970.

Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que toqué lo que se supone ha de ser mi diario, en realidad no recuerdo muchas cosas según la persona que cuida de mi ahora, mi cerebro creó alguna especie de bloqueos mentales los cuales no me dejan recordar cosas más pasadas, por lo menos me queda mi diario el cual me hace recordar cosas anteriores, momentos que no recuperaré, cosas que jamás creí que se borrarían de mi memoria, ¡bueno!, dejaré escrito lo que sucedió aquel día

(14 de marzo 1970)

Ese día el Amo nos vistió con el mejor traje de Criada que teníamos cada una y nos pidió no colocar ropa interior que no fuera de rallas, algo muy extraño, pero como ordena el amo eso hacemos, las demás criadas nos ayudan a vestirnos y nos dicen que todo estará bien como si fuéramos a algo malo, no lo sé, me sentía muy incómoda en ese momento, una de las criadas me dice no te preocupes te salvare y todas saldremos de esto, yo sin ninguna palabra que decir tomé el recipiente adornado que me habían entregado días atrás...

La reunión esta vez era más grande y en una cabaña muy retirada de la casa, había mucha gente que no conocía o había visto antes, en ese sitio la mayoría de hombres (que tenían una situación económica ostentosa o de alta estirpe) venían acompañados por niñas de edades que variaban entre los 11 y 13 años de edad, a mí y a otras 4 niñas más nos tocaría estar en una especie de pasarela mostrando nuestros trajes por mucho tiempo, estuvimos en ese lugar las 5 primeras niñas de la tabla de ganadores, estábamos muy nerviosas, muchas personas desconocidas y muchas miradas extrañas nos rodeaban, en esos momentos se acerca un hombre el cual tenía un aspecto extraño misterioso y no aparentaba tener tanto dinero como los demás, me miró con mucha atención y dijo con un tono de voz macabro: -"Creo que eres la niña que más me gusta, estás muy linda pequeña señorita"- no supe que responder y solo dije gracias..

Luego, uno de los más jóvenes se levanta de la mesa y dice: ¡Bueno señores!, ha llegado el momento en que cada niña/criada ganadora de esta tabla reciba su recompensa- en ese momento se acerca nuestro amo, toma delicadamente a Ana de las manos y le coloca unas esposas, luego de esto la carga de la mesa, acto seguido se levanta un telón a mitad del salón, en el que habían 2 camas con muchas cosas, algunas parecían instrumentos de tortura o juguetes sexuales, en ese momento el pánico se apoderó de mí, el amo suelta a Ana en la cama, me ordena que me acerque y rasgue su traje de sirvienta, solo pude rasgar sus medias porque no me daba la fuerza para rasgar sus ropas, el amo me pide me acueste en un lado de la cama, este tendría sexo con Ana en mitad del salón y nadie diría nada, todos esperaban el momento, en eso uno de los hombres del público se acerca a mí de manera serena, espera la señal de afirmación del amo, el amo inclinó la cabeza de manera cortés, aquel sujeto se transformó en una bestia rasgando mi vestido de criada, en ese momento recordé la botella adornada que me habían dado las criadas, abraso fuerte la botella y este hombre me arroja a la cama, en ese momento presiono la botella con mucha fuerza arrojando parte de su contenido en el hombro y mucho de este cayó sobre mí, era una especie de ácido el cual me ha dejado 30% de mi cuerpo con cicatrices las cuales no quitare nunca en mi vida…

Después de vaciar aquel recipiente se escucha un gran estruendo en la parte de afuera de la cabaña, empezó escucharse unos disparos, en ese momento alguien disparó contra uno de los tanques de gas de la cabaña, ocasionando una explosión la cual se trajo la cabaña abajo, sinceramente después de ver como los trozos del techo caían sobre las personas no recuerdo más, ¡nada! solo recuerdo la última imagen el amo y Ana aplastados por una parte del techo...

Cuando desperté habían pasado 2 meses y estaban todas mis quemaduras vendadas y la persona alta que conocí en la fiesta aquella que parecía no tener mucho dinero me había salvado, él estaba totalmente ileso y yo solo tenía las quemaduras de aquel liquido o eso era lo que parecía, este hombre habla muy poco y a pesar que es un poco extraño ha estado cuidándome todo este tiempo, lo primero que me dijo fue: -no te esfuerces me debes algo y pagaras con tu vida ahora eres mía chica albina-. En ese momento me desmayé, no me pareció una mala persona, además me salvo la vida, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es servirle de algo. Todos los días me da de comer es un hombre muy callado pero es un comerciante muy bueno, aunque no entiendo vende cosas muy caras pero no parece tener mucho dinero, no lo sé y no preguntare no sé cómo pueda responderme, luego de 2 meses más mis vendas fueron retiradas y mi cuerpo está todo marcado me siento muy triste pues todo el atractivo de mi piel se verá opacado por las cicatrices, este hombre al verme un poco deprimida me dice:-niña, mírame, voltéate- me doy la vuelta pone su mano en mi hombro y quita mi ropa, me tiemblan las piernas de miedo, me dice que me ponga de frete a él, lo hago con mucho miedo, me dice que levante los brazos, me da mucho miedo pero lo hago, -salta-, salto, -agáchate-, me agacho, me pregunta: -¿te duele alguna parte del cuerpo?-, contesto que no, me agarra la cara con una mano y me dice: -no estés triste, estas completa y en buen estado, puedes trabajar y así me sirves-, esas palabras duras me hicieron sentir feliz, aún estaba viva y eso era lo que contaba...

Al paso de 1 mes vi a este hombre sin camisa, tiene muchas cicatrices de quemaduras y golpes en la espalada, no parecen tan viejas, al estar un poco cerca de él le pregunte que eran esas cicatrices y como se las hizo, me respondió con un tono sarcástico:

\- Salvé una buena mercancía, la cual espero me ayude a pagar algo muy importante-

Pregunto si valió la pena y él dice "Posiblemente", Nunca pude entender qué clase de mercancía salvó nunca me lo dijo en ese momento, le pregunté:

-¿Tienes nombre? Yo me llamo Silvie, ¿tú tienes uno?

Él me responde abruptamente "Si "le pregunto nuevamente:

-¿Cuál es?

\- No es de tu incumbencia mocosa

Hasta ahora no se su nombre y me molesta mucho aunque gracias a esa persona estoy viva

15 de septiembre 1970...

Nuevamente he cambiado de pueblo, en este momento estamos viajando en carretas de trasporte para unos localidades muy lejanas en las montañas, al parecer este hombre planea venderme a alguna persona de dinero el cual pagará muy bien parece que está contento. Por otro lado estamos en Verano hace bastante calor, aunque viéndolo bien esta zona es bastante fresca debido a la cantidad de árboles, aproximadamente en 3 días llegamos a nuestro destino me siento algo intrigada y a la vez abrumada por los recuerdos de aquel día espero que esta persona que me tomará no sea una mala persona, llegué a preguntar al mercader si era mala o buena y me dijo:

-no cambiará el hecho que te quedaras con el mocosa, no necesitas saberlo…

Eso me hace sentir nerviosa...

17 de septiembre 1970.

Antes de ir donde la persona que me compraría el mercader toma otra ruta inesperada, creo que nos tomará mucho más tiempo llegar, pregunte a donde íbamos pero como siempre me dice la misma respuesta fría, es irritante este hombre de verdad...

19 de septiembre 1970.

Hemos llegado a una casa muy linda, es bastante grande en la cual hay dos mujeres, una mayor de nos 60 años de edad y otra no tan mayor como de 30 años de edad, la señora de 30 años parece estar embarazada, el mercader deja una caja de medicina natural en esta casa, al parecer es para las 2 señoras, supongo que pagaron por adelantado aunque luego vi al hombre sonrojado al tocar la barriga de la embarazada, quiero creer que le gustan esas cosas, partiremos mañana muy temprano donde el nuevo amo, al parecer está muy cerca de aquí, a unas 6 horas de viaje dijo el mercader, y esta vez le pregunte por la personalidad del amo y me dijo que era del tipo de personas que salva vidas y luego cobra algo así como el mercader pero más solitario, no quise preguntar más acerca de mi nuevo propietario para evitar que me gritara el comerciante aunque esto me tranquiliza mucho pese a que no me da confianza del todo, voy a dormir estoy muy cansada Y mañana Toca levantarse temprano...

Tengo cierta curiosidad de saber cómo será mi nuevo amo


	4. Un nuevo amo?

Renuncia de derechos:

No soy dueño de teaching feeling su respectivo derechos recaen en Ray-k

No soy dueño de esta historia está fue escrita en un grupo de Facebook el perfil de la escritora fue cerrado pero la historia está en el grupo "teaching feeling y mas"

Diario de una esclava

cap4 un nuevo amo?

20 de Septiembre de 1970...

"Es muy tarde, estoy en la casa del nuevo amo y es muy extraña esta situación"

Nos levantamos muy temprano porque el comerciante tenía que comprar otras cosas para la casa de las 2 señoras y salimos un poco tarde, hay un pequeño pueblo muy bien organizado, se ve muy alegre, con bastantes tiendas pequeñas de ropa, de comida y de venta de alimentos, se ve todo muy alegre... El comerciante me trajo a una casa muy retirada del pueblo, a unos 40 min del lugar o eso creo, hay una gran cantidad de árboles, es como si fuera un pequeño bosque y es bastante frio el clima. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino el comerciante me deja fuera en la puerta esperando, mientras observo, la casa por fuera está bastante descuidada, es muy grande pero se ve solitaria, no parece ser una persona de mucho dinero, aunque puede ser solo la apariencia, mientras me distraía viendo los alrededores el comerciante dice con una voz algo fuerte, "PASA MOCOSA"…

Entro a la casa y me sorprende por dentro, está bastante limpia y todo se encuentra muy bien organizado, nada igual a como se ve por fuera, en ese momento el comerciante pregunta al hombre si me aceptará o no, entonces esto quiere decir que no fue un negocio hecho con anticipación, estábamos aquí probando suerte, miro bien a la persona que sería mi amo, una persona alta de unos 28 a 32 años de edad, muy mal arreglado, pero con una bata de doctor y recuerdo afuera había un aviso que decía "No se abstenga de llamar si necesita un médico" , entonces él debe ser médico, aunque se le ve algo desacomodado.

Me mira detenidamente y le dice al comerciante:

-Está bastante difícil quedarse con una niña así

El comerciante respondió:

-Bueno, si no la quieres luego conseguiré algo que sea de tu gusto.

Me hace sentir un poco desvalorada, seguro son mis feas cicatrices, cuando estoy a punto de voltear para salir el hombre nos detiene diciendo:

-Vale tranquilo, me quedaré con la chica

El comerciante sin decir una sola palabra, sin firmar ninguna clase de papel solo pregunta si son efectivas las cosas que dice el doctor, este responde "deberías ir escogiendo su nombre", esa parte de la plática no la entendí inmediatamente, el comerciante se retira y me deja con el nuevo amo, en eso suena el teléfono del amo y se va sin decir nada, me quedé parada en el sitio sin hacer ruido alguno. Pasaban las horas y el amo no salía de uno de los cuartos, parecía ser su oficina y para no incomodar me quedo esperando pacientemente en el mismo lugar, cuando dan las 7 de la noche el amo sale de aquel cuarto y sin notarme se dirige a la cocina, toma un vaso de agua en sus manos y se dirige a la mesa, desde ese ángulo podía verme sin problema, cuando comenzó a tomar su vaso con agua, levanta la mirada hacia donde estoy y escupe el agua, se levanta rápidamente y me pregunta:

-¿Estás bien?, en verdad me olvide de ti, discúlpame me encerré mucho en mi trabajo

Por un segundo me asusté en la manera tan desesperada en que se dirigió a mí, creí que me haría algo, lo miro y tartamudeando digo "no pasa nada", el doctor me invita a sentarme en la mesa, es muy extraño, nunca, ningún amo me invitó a su mesa, en ese momento comienza el a cocinar, yo siendo tan tímida y temerosa de recibir algún regaño no quise hacer ninguna pregunta, después de un tiempo trajo mucha comida, lo que parecía ser alguna especie de crema o sopa, arroz con pollo y ensalada, y en otro plato panes rebanados mis palabras salieron solas y le pregunto:

-¿Amo tiene fiesta o visita hoy? ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-El doctor sonríe de una manera extraña-

-No para nada, es tu comida, ¡a todo esto!, aun no me has dicho tu nombre

Me levanto y me disculpo con el doctor diciendo:

-perdone amo, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con usted

Me inclino hacia el frente en modo de disculpa y el hombre pone su mano sobre mi cabeza y me dice:

-No es para tanto, siéntate a comer, se enfriará tu comida

-¿Toda esa comida es para mí?-Pregunto temerosa-

-Sí, la mía esta por acá, ¿vez a alguien más?

-Es demasiada molestia amo, con un poco de pan y agua estaré bien -¡Eso no es comida para una niña en crecimiento!, así que come.

Sin decir ni una palabra más comí hasta quedar satisfecha, no recuerdo haber comido tanto en mi vida, luego de terminar de comer el hombre me comenta

-Debes estar cansada por tu viaje, pero antes de llevarte a tu habitación, ¿dime tu nombre?-sonríe amablemente-

-Me llamo Silvie - contesto apenada-

-Qué lindo nombre, sígueme, te mostrare tu cuarto

Me llevó a una habitación grande, demasiado grande, que tiene una cama enorme.

-Perdona, la habitación es algo aburrida, luego compraremos algunas cosas para adornarla, pero por ahora puedes dormir aquí

En realidad no tenía nada más que responder a sus buenas noches, con un "Buenas noches amo", me siento muy asustada es muy amable, pero no me siento segura es un amo muy extraño...

21 de septiembre de 1970...

Mi segundo día en casa del amo, y en verdad no sé cómo describir mi día, lo dejare en "extraño", el amo trabajó hoy hasta las 10 am y el resto del día dijo que me lo dedicaría a mí, me preguntó algunas cosas como si me dolían mis cicatrices y no me deja agachar la cabeza, cada vez que lo hago pone su enorme mano sobre ella y me acaricia el cabello, no sé cómo responder a esa clase de trato, no he recibido uno así nunca, lo veo que se queda observando mi cuerpo detalladamente, me llamó a su oficina, cuando entré noté que tenía muchos libros, todos de medicina natural y medicina moderna, se ve que se dedica mucho a su trabajo.

Una vez en el cuarto me pide que me quite mis harapos, en ese momento sentí un poco de pánico, me pregunta que si sentía vergüenza desnudarme de frente que podía hacerlo de espalda, le di la espalda y quité mis harapos, cuando los llevaba a la cadera el los sostiene y dijo -"Hasta ahí y párate firme",- me tomó de los hombros con sus enormes manos-"relaja un poco el cuerpo",- en verdad estaba aterrada y comenzaron a temblar mis piernas-"No te hare nada, solo relájate",- relajo un poco mis hombros y en ese momento los aprieta fuerte pero a la vez delicadamente hacia atrás, siento como mis huesos traquean y en verdad se sintió relajante, lo mismo hizo en mi cuello y por ultimo me volteó de frente, él tenía los ojos cerrados, eso me hizo sentir mejor,- ahora acércate para abrazarte-, me acerqué un poco temerosa, me abraza y me levanta hasta su nivel, me aprieta en la parte inferior de mi columna y siento como todos mis huesos traquean, me hace sentir muy relajada me suelta en la camilla y me pide que me vista de nuevo, en realidad me sentí muy tranquila mentalmente, como si mi cuerpo fuera muy ligero, cuando miro al amo estaba sonrojado y no me miraba la cara, que extraño,- ¡bueno!- en eso me dice,-necesito que te pares aquí- me paré sobre lo que parecía ser una báscula, me pesó, midió mi altura, mis caderas, y me dice.- te voy a dar una orden como tu amo que soy-, respondí.-dígame lo que sea amo, mientras sea posible para mí lo haré.- él dijo.-necesito que comas más, estas baja de peso y sonríe-, es como si me tomara el pelo es una persona muy extraña...

El amo hace comida nuevamente hoy para mí en una gran cantidad y también para él, me dice:

-Mañana es viernes, tengo algunos Pedidos de medicinas que hacer en el pueblo, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

-No quiero ser una carga para el amo, pues no tengo suficiente fuerza para cargar cosas pesadas, no quiero ser una molestia para usted amo.

Mientras decía eso levantó su mano, cerré los ojos, volvió a colocarla en mi cabeza

-¿Quién podría hacer que una niña tan linda cargara cosas?- me miró y sonrió,- quiero que conozcas el pueblo, no que cargues mis cosas.

¡Uff! por un momento creí que me golpearía, acepté la petición del doctor, entonces pregunté al amo ¿cómo podría ayudarlo más?, me miró dudoso pero me dijo que haría las tareas sencillas de la casa, lavar los platos y limpiar, sin excederme debido al estado en el que se encuentra mi cuerpo, se preocupa de una manera muy extraña por mí y no sé porque, se supone que solo soy una criada.

AL terminar de comer me deja ayudarle a lavar los platos, el amo se ve un poco cansado seguro es por su trabajo...

Espero poder dormir bien hoy he tenido unas horribles pesadillas y hace mucho frio de noche pero me da pena pedir una mejor manta al amo, eso sería abusar.

23 de septiembre de 1970...

Me siento muy mal por haber arruinado el día viernes, no pude salir con el amo debido a que me enfermé de fiebre y tos, supongo que el frio que tenía todas estas noches me afectó, el amo es muy bueno, se quedó cuidándome todo el día, me dio medicinas y comida ligera, bajó mi fiebre con paños húmedos, es una persona muy amable, aun hoy no me dejó hacer ninguna tarea de la casa, me dijo que todo estaba hecho y como es sábado descansará, parece que mañana domingo las tiendas estarán abiertas y podremos salir como él dijo, es una persona muy atenta, cuando revisé mi cama encontré 2 cobijas nuevas, una almohada nueva y una lámpara nueva y en las cobijas una nota que decía "No dudes para pedirme algo por favor", en verdad esta persona me hace sentir extraña, como no sé, ¡Querida! seria la palabra correcta, no sé ¿por qué?, pero cada día sus actos me hacen confiar un poco más en él.

Voy a dormir, espero ansiosamente que sea mañana para salir con el...

Me acabo de hacer la dormida, el amo entró a mi cuarto, tocó mi cabeza para medir mi temperatura, me arropó y se fue ¿Será que se preocupa por mí?


	5. Una buena vida?

Renuncia de derechos:

No soy dueño de teaching feeling su respectivo derechos recaen en Ray-k

No soy dueño de esta historia está fue escrita en un grupo de Facebook el perfil de la escritora fue cerrado pero la historia está en el grupo "teaching feeling y mas"

Diario de una esclava

cap5 una buena vida?

24 de septiembre 1970.

Hoy domingo salimos muy temprano hacia el pueblo, aunque hacía un poco de frio el amo me prestó uno de sus abrigos muy cálidos, primero visitamos un puesto de comida para desayunar, el amo pidió para mi unos deliciosos waffles con miel, nunca los había probado pero me gustaron mucho, el amo solo tomo un café, cosa extraña, nunca lo veo desayunar, ¡en fin!, continuamos con el recorrido por el pueblo visitando una pequeña casa, parece ser el sitio de envíos del pueblo donde se entregan todos los pedidos que llegan los miércoles, pude apreciar un poco el horario en la cartelera de información que está en la entrada, al parecer el amo necesitaba algunos medicamentos para algunas personas en específico, en realidad no lo sé muy bien, luego de terminar de visitar el lugar de envíos, el amo me propone que demos un paseo por la plaza, gustosamente acepto acompañar al amo por aquella pequeña pero coqueta plaza, con muchos árboles y una hermosa fuente en el centro, mientras caminamos por la plaza muchas personas me miran como extrañadas, el amo se agacha y me dice al oído:

-No te preocupes están extrañados de verme por aquí, no salgo a menudo de mi casa, solo cuando me toca hacer entregas o pedidos en la plaza

El amo me compró un helado, insistí que en verdad no era necesario y el amo fue persistente con una sonrisa diciendo:

-Están muy buenos, ¿te lo perderás?"

Acepto el helado del amo, en ese momento el me mira con mucha atención

-¡Tengo una idea!,

Caminamos un poco y llegamos a una tienda de ropa, el amo me pregunta:

-¿tienes cambio de ropa? hay que comprarte algo

-no es necesario gastar en mi hasta no ganármelo

-es una orden

Mientras decía eso al amo se le dibujó una sonrisa del tipo traviesa en su cara, creo que el amo esta algo alegre hoy, supongo que no hace estas cosas muchas veces, entro en la tienda y nos atiende una mujer adulta como de unos 28-30 años, muy bella, rubia, voluptuosa, vestida muy elegante y pregunta al amo que en que puede servirle, el amo responde "necesito un conjunto para mi invitada", eso me hizo sentir extraña porque soy su criada, pero no lo parece, me trata como si fuera un miembro de su familia, esta mujer me toma de la mano y llevándome mientras dice

-Justo ayer llegaron unas prendas para señoritas, tengo el conjunto perfecto para esta linda niña, espere un momento por favor

Cuando terminó de cambiarme me miré al espejo, era un vestido muy lindo azul con blanco normal, no muy adornado pero si muy lindo, me hizo una cola con una cinta y me colocó un broche en el lado derecho de mi cabello, cuando el amo me vio vestida así le dijo a la dueña de la tienda ¡me lo llevo!, sin pensarlo me quedé con la ropa puesta y me dijo:

-Luego regresamos por otro, ya es hora de comer y quiero que pruebes la comida de un restaurante de aquí cerca

Me toma de la mano y camina algo rápido, las manos del amo son muy grandes pero cálidas, es una persona muy extraña, llegamos al local y se nos acerca una chica de aspecto muy curioso, creo que es la mesera del restaurante, pregunta

-¿Qué desean?

-Dos especiales del día parador- responde el amo

-Enseguida regreso

-Estoy algo hambriento, ¿tú no?-me pregunta el amo

-Algo- respondo apenada- no debió molestarse comprándome esta linda ropa, además es algo costosa ¿Por qué no la devolvemos?

-Te vez muy linda en ella- me responde el amo con una mirada un poco molesta

Me sonrojo y la mesera regresa con una bandeja de comida, nunca vi tanta comida junta, el amo da las gracias por la comida y comienza a comer, yo empecé lentamente, el amo nota mí actitud y me dice:

-Trata de comer con más ánimo, estás algo delgada, no olvides la orden que di

Como con más energía y el amo sonríe al verme, me apena un poco pero su sonrisa me tranquiliza bastante, terminamos de comer y el amo pide una tasa de café para él y me pregunta:

-¿Quieres postre Sylvie?

-No amo, ya sería mucha molestia- respondí

-Un café y una rebanada de torta (pastel) de chocolate con un vaso de jugo para ella por favor- el amo le pide a la mesera ignorando mi respuesta

-En un momento regreso-responde la mesera

Cuando llega el postre el amo agarra su café, pone la rebanada de pastel con el jugo frente a mí y sonríe, me toco comer todo sin decir ni una palabra, el amo me mira y sonriendo me pregunta:

-¿Cómo estuvo el postre?

-¡Delicioso!-respondí apenada

Ya era un poco tarde, era hora de regresar a casa, el amo me invita nuevamente a pasear un poco por la plaza, cuando estamos en el sitio el amo me dice que mire el cielo, ya comenzaban a salir las estrellas, era muy hermosa la vista:

-Tenía tiempo sin divertirme tanto, ¡Gracias Sylvie!- me dice el doctor con tono sincero

Apenada no me salen las palabras, ¿Qué es este sentimiento? mi corazón late demasiado acelerado, parece que voy a reventar, no supe que responder al amo, mi cara estaba tan roja como una manzana, el amo me toca la frente y pregunta si tenía fiebre, solo agacho mi cabeza y respondo que estoy bien, con su enorme mano acaricia mi cabeza, ya es tiempo que regresemos a casa, cuando estoy en mi habitación el amo me trae unas pastillas:

-Toma esto, son vitaminas no quiero que te enfermes de nuevo

El amo me trataba demasiado bien sus cuidados me hacen sentir extraña...

18 de octubre 1970.

Los días pasan rápido y poco a poco me voy encariñado mucho más con el amo, es una persona muy buena con todos con sus pacientes y conmigo, al parecer siempre ha sido así de amable, todos en el pueblo lo conocen y confían mucho en el...

Hace poco escuché a uno de sus pacientes (una anciana que al parecer lo conoce desde pequeño) preguntándole ¿Por qué escogió quedarse en el pueblo sin esposa e hijos? él dijo "amo mi vocación y aun soy joven, puedo conseguir una esposa cuando lo desee" no sé porque ese tema me pone algo pensativa, "una esposa", el amo no me trataría así de bien como siempre, creo que se olvidaría de mí, ¿y si yo fuera su esposa?, solo de pensarlo me sonrojo y no puedo calmarme.

Estoy muy encariñada con el amo...

20 de Noviembre 1970.

Me siento muy Feliz, ayer pase todo el día con el amo ayudándolo a organizar su biblioteca, tiene demasiados libros, más de los que puedo contar, estoy feliz también porque ayer reuní el valor para pedir al amo que durmiera con migo, porque desde que llegué no podía dormir bien por las pesadillas, me despierto a media noche y no puedo descansar hasta muy tarde, el amo me dejo dormir con él y dormí muy segura sabiendo que él estaba a mi lado, el olor del amo es muy tranquilizante y sus cálidas manos me hacen sentir muy segura creo que me estoy enamorando del amo. QUIERO SER DE MAS AGRADO PARA EL AMO...

El diario de Sylvie tiene algunas páginas arrancadas, mejor dicho muchas, como si alguien hubiese arrancado esas páginas para que no las pudiera leer, aproximadamente unas 30 hojas, luego de estas hojas hay dibujos muy extraños no logro entenderlos.

(La historia continua sin fechas)

El amo y yo somos muy unidos hacemos todo juntos, nos bañamos juntos, mi cuerpo a crecido mucho tanto que puedo ser como su esposa, me siento muy agradecida con aquel comerciante por salvarme.

Hablando de trabajo ahora soy la ayudante del amo el cual me ha enseñado muchas cosas, ya han pasado mas de 4 años desde que vivimos juntos, me conoce muy bien y lo conozco bastante, me ha enseñado muchas cosas y me ha dejado leer para ser más culta, creo que pronto nos casaremos, somos una pareja muy feliz, ¡por cierto!, entre los expedientes de trabajo encontré uno muy peculiar, es el expediente del comerciante, su hijo nació totalmente sano, gracias a aquella caja de medicinas que el amo preparo para él, su esposa tenía muchas complicaciones para tener a su hijo, pero gracias a estas medicinas pudo tener su hijo sano y salvo sin perder a su esposa y supongo ahora viven felices, en verdad eso me alegró mucho, me hizo llorar, pude ayudar a esa persona pues fui parte del pago de la caja de medicinas, ahora comprendo lo del tesoro que salvó, era yo y me alegra haber contribuido en algo de su vida feliz.

Las últimas hojas del diario están en blanco... No se puede saber más de la vida de Sylvie, solo hasta ahora... este es el reporte del caso que me tocó investigar, y me encontré con la vida triste de una persona que pudo morir siendo feliz al lado de un buen Hombre.

Para las personas que lean esta historia…

Sylvie murió en un trágico accidente cuando su carreta se dirigía a una casa en la montaña que habían comprado ella y el doctor, la zona de alrededor del camino era montañosa y se produjo un deslave de tierra el cual terminó arropando la carreta donde estos se trasportaban, sus cuerpos se encontraron luego de 4 semanas, Sylvie murió días después que el doctor el cual la había abrazado para protegerla a ella y a la criatura que venía en camino, Sylvie tenía 7 meses de Embarazo...

Reporte del Caso 13092140.

Matrimonio ilegal con una menor de edad

Los miembros de la comunidad reportaron el matrimonio y el posible abuso de una niña de 16 a 17 años de edad por parte de un hombre de aproximadamente 35 años, se supone que esto les obligaría a mudarse a las montañas donde ocurrió la tragedia.

Detective: Yoishi Nikatsu

(Nota no escrita en el reporte de la detective)

Aunque hay algo extraño en todo esto desde mi punto de vista, ya que nadie reconoció los cuerpos, Sylvie no tenía familiares y el doctor tampoco, ninguno de los aldeanos los conocían lo suficiente como para dar fe que eran ellos. La persona que mas sercana Fue al Doctor aquella anciana de la cual Sylvie Habla Pero Murio 1 Año antes De este insidente.

De algo si estoy segura, Sylvie estaba embarazada porque en las notas del doctor una de estas decía "Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo seré padre…"

Fin...


End file.
